imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Bf1 Camper Guide for Mage (Old BF1 Camper Build)
(Old)*Bf1 Camper Guide (Mage) A Battlefield Camper is basically a character that stays at the maximun level for Bf1 and Bf2, and participates in the Battlefield every time they can. Campers usually have the best equipment/skills that their level allows. Note* - This Guide is for the old BF1 levels 5-14. BF1 is now level 5-11. -Stats- Before you even start playing the game, you will be asked to allocate the stats for your character. For starters, you will be given 12 stat points. Add 6 points to Intelligence, and 6 points to Wisdom for maximum awesomeness. Intelligence will affect the amount of Health you heal, and the damage of your attacks, and Wisdom affects your mana amount and regeneration speed. -Equipment- For Armor, have an Expert Magician Robe, perferably with Health 8-12, Mana 17-20. If you can, enchant it with Armor Enchant Scroll (C Class)upuntil +4 or higher. (More than +4 enchantments has a risk of breaking the item but will add armor which a Mage is naturally lacking in.) For Hats, get a Magician Hat, if you can, with Intelligence Bonus perferably 2 or 3. Enchant the Hat if you can with Armor Enchant Scroll (C Class) up until +4 or higher. For Shoes, you have multiple options. If you can, be sure to get your hand on Boots of Speed (5% speed boost perferably), or Savage Boots (6% speed boost). OR, if you're REALLY lucky, you might just get Wingwing Boots, with speed boost 10%-15%, and Health bonus 50-60. Enchant the Savage Boots until +4 or higher with Armor Enchant Scroll (C Class), or Enchant the Boots of Speed or the Wingwing Boots with Armor Enchant Scroll (D Class). For Gloves, be sure to obtain a good set of Mittens, with a Health Bonus of at least 12. Enchant the Mittens until +4 or higher with an Armor Enchant Scroll (C Class). For Belts, you might not be able to obtain Madgar's Belt, so try to get a Fungiskin Belt instead. (Health Bonus 10-16 perferably.) For Cloaks, a Cloak of Health, or Bulldozer's Cloak would be ideal, but if you can get your hands on a full Deadly Strike 1.0 Cloak of Will, then that's even better. For Necklaces, try to get a good Raven Necklace with a Health Bonus of 20-25, or a Coral Necklace with Fire Resist 3-5. If you are super lucky, get Mother Nature, which is the best Necklace in the game. For Rings, you have multiple choices: 1. Ring of Ancient with Health Bonus 40-50 (Ancient Dungeon) 2. Guardian's Ring with Health Bonus 40-50 and Fire Resist 5-10 3. Coral Ring with Fire Resist 3-5 4. Kamakee Ring with Health Bonus 20-25 And last but not least, get a Magician Staff as your weapon, with 4-7 Intelligence and 5-8 Mana Bonus. Enchant it to +6 or higher with Weapon Enchant Scroll (C Class). Note: It is also recommended to enchant your belt, necklace and ring with Stat Enchant Scrolls (Hp, Mp, and Intelligence), though they are very expensive. -Skills to Use- I will note at the end of each Skill for which role you need to have it for. The main roles are Healer and Attacker. *Flame Shock 3 (Healer and Attacker) *Freezing Trap 2 (Attacker) *Light Healing 3 (Healer) Light Healing 2 (Attacker) *Shield 3 (Healer and Attacker) *Ice Prison 1 (Attacker) *Firebolt 1 (Attacker) *Teleport 1 (Healer and Attacker) When you hit level 14, (The level you need to stay on to be a Bf1 Camper) If you followed the Healer path, you will have 2 skill points left over. If you followed the Attacker path, you will have no skills points left over. -Tips in the Battlefield- Battlefield occurs every 2 hours, and be sure to take note of when it happens, and try to anticipate the next Battlefield. The server-wide message "We are now taking reservations for the battlefield" appears on your screen ten (10) minutes before the start of the battle. When you see that message, go to the nearest Battlefield Supervisor and select "Do Join". If you are chosen, you will be teleported into the battle automatically. If you are not chosen, you will get a whisper message that notifys you. Battlefield is random selection. If you are picked for the Battlefield, you step forward, and when you hit the blue circle on the ground, you will be teleported to the Battlefield. Once you teleport out of the Rebirth Location, you will be in your realm's "Safe Zone", which is guarded by Elite Mercenaries or Elite Knights . Head out of the Safe zone, and you will come across a big room with an egg with wings in the center. That egg is the treasure your realm will have to guard. Be sure to shield it as you're leaving the treasure room. After you leave the Treasure room, there will be a forest area, with an open space between your realm's Treasure room, and the opposing realm's Treasure room. Head AWAY from your treasure to your opponents Treasure room to start attacking. But, be careful NOT to be in front of everybody. As a Mage, you play a vital role of a Healer, and a Heavy Attacker, but you have to keep yourself alive as long as possible to do those things. Since as a Mage, your Health is low, you need a warrior or a ranger to lead the group. They will take all the hits at first, when the opposite realm is heading towards you. It's your job to heal the leader, or another key attacker in the fray. Or, if you are not trying to be a Healer, but an Attacker in the Battlefield, still make sure you lag behind a little bit so you can attack. But, since when both realms collide and attack each other, it's hard to tap on a certain person to heal or attack. If you are healing, make sure you already locked onto a certain person to heal before everything goes into chaos. If you are attacking, press the "Action" button, to target the nearest enemy to you and attack. Most attackers in the Battlefield use this to single out enemies, and that's why you shouldn't lead the group when your realm is moving in. Now, if you manage to get in the opposing realm's Treasure room, you can play 4 different roles as a mage. 1. You attack the Treasure Egg. 2. You heal the people attacking the Treasure egg. (Because the opposite side may be attacking the people, or maybe they put Thorns on the Egg.) 3. You kill people trying to sneak out and kill your egg. 4. You heal people killing the people trying to sneak out. Whichever role you choose, try not to draw too much attention to yourself, because you might die. -After the Battlefield- In between Battle's, you have some free time that you can use to: A. Chat and be social B. Go to Mushroom Spore and gather gold for Enchant Scrolls and Equipment. C. Go to something else in real life. D. Participate in Ancient Dungeon . Option B is highly recommended, as Mushroom Spore gets you the most gold, but White Bats and Fungus King give you exp at level 14, so going there might not be such a good idea, as White Bats are fairly common. Instead, it is recommended that you already have another character that is your main account on the same Server and Realm that is high enough level to farm Cave Bats and Mushroom Flowers to get the gold for you. There must be a trustable middle man to pass the gold to the other character if both characters are using the same account. Ancient Dungeon runs every hour, like Battlefield, but their times are different(happens at half hours 1:30, 2:30 etc.), so Dungeon occurs in between two Battlefields. Because you are a fully leveled Bf1 Camper, at level 14, you are the highest level for Dungeon 1 as well, though I have never heard of a Dungeon Camper, because not many people participate in Dungeon. For all three Dungeon Battles, there is a boss you need to defeat in 5 minutes. The Dungeon 1 monster is level 18, which is why Dungeon needs many people in order to be able to conquer it. If you participate in the Dungeon, and you end NOT being able to kill the monster in 5 minutes, you will receive one Dungeon Token . If you manage to kill the monster, you will receive one Dungeon Token and Deathbone Treasure. Click on the Ancient Dungeon link to learn more. 2 pro mages are enough to kill deathbone. mostly 3 good campers can take down deathbone alone. 2 mages do damage last one heal. and then the rotate to restore mp while the healer goes to damage deathbone. did it with bobjonh alone in 3min... -Conclusion- If you follow all the steps above, you will be one boss Bf1 Mage Camper. ^.^ Have fun accumulating all those Pendants of Honors, and be sure to spare me some someday! :3 -Dfghja, Devilang/Siras How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Guide Category:Mages Category:Misc